


Nice Moonwell Bath

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Knotting, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, moonwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: M Worgen x F Night Elf Bath Sex One-shot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)





	Nice Moonwell Bath

Purple skinned lightblue-haired Kaldorei Sentinel sat against the tall column intrigued and almost amazed by my dark furred Worgen form. I had been practicing my  
sword fighting skills for awhile now, and she finally started to see her Warrior teachings come to light. “Ishnu-alah. Excellent  
Worgen form, Tomas.” I stopped practicing when I saw her sitting there. “Ishnu-dal-dieb, Astoria. How are you this morning?”

I said as I came to take a drink of water, she hugged me. “You need to bathe come follow Me.” She  
took my hand and walked me to where her horse was standing and we took off for some secrete moonwell  
that were hidden from where most of the Kaldorei women would go to bathe. She quickly stripped naked and  
jumped in the moonwell and soon was inviting me to join her. I stripped down to my briefs but she stopped me  
, “Drop the briefs darling you’re coming in to get clean not half way.” I responded “But Astoria I’m not  
what I mean is I don’t want to-“she cut me off.   
“I’ve seen plenty of dicks in my life time I’m sure yours is no different than the ones I’ve seen. Now  
drop the briefs or I’m going to drag you in here got it?” 

I nodded and dropped my briefs, “Elune's Grace! That’s a big fucking Dick!” I began to feel embarrassed and started to walk out of the moonwell but she  
stopped me. “Hang on baby I’m just admiring the large package between your legs that’s all. I bet you drive all  
the women crazy don’t you?” I shook my head and replied “No not really there all to scared that I might  
break them in half.” We giggled as she gently stroked my arm, “So you’re a Still virgin then?” I nodded at  
her question and in response she kissed me. “Astoria what are you doing?” Astoria put her fingers to my  
lips and said with tenderness “Shut up and just go with it baby I won’t bite.”

I felt Astoria grab my knotted dick and begin to jerk it up and down. I shipped my body up on the rocks and she  
began you put her mouth around my knot. “That’s it sweetheart let yourself go, give in to the  
pleasure.” Astoria sounded more and more like a seductive siren. Soon enough I obey her commands  
and give my body to her. When she was done lubricating my red knot with her mouth she moved on top of  
me and grinned at me lustfully as she brought into her bosom for a sweet embrace. “You like my breasts  
, Tomy?” I nodded as she took my cock deep into her warm and welcoming pussy. I felt myself go to a  
place of incredible pleasure, while my mind went into a state of euphoric joy. Astoria’s cries of joy became the  
soundtrack of our love session. “Yes Baby just like that, give me your beautiful Worgen cock!” My paws  
went from kneading her large breast to smacking her supple and cute purple ass; it was all just so damn  
appealing. Then after she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm she had me sit against a large smooth  
rock as she faced away from me she guided my knot deep into her sex, where it got stuck. 

I placed my hands on her hips and let her work herself back and forth as she moved closer and closer to  
her climax, “Just a few more strokes and I’m almost there!” I must have hit her pleasure spot hard  
because I felt her come hard and she ended up coating my entire cock with her womanly juices. I was in  
need of relief myself and it wasn’t long until I shot my semen out and let it cover her gorgeous face.  
After we had bathed each other I lay my head against her breast and she wrapped her arms around me  
“That was a Good way to end my morning training session.” I said she laughed “Now that you have  
become proficient in the ways of combat I think it’s time I make you into a master of love.” I smiled  
turned around to kiss her lips and said with a smug expression, “Can we have lunch first I don’t know  
why but for some reason I’m hungry.” Astoria laughed again and said “Trust me baby where I’m taking  
you there’s plenty to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
